


leaving the house was a mistake

by wellexcuuusemeprincess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, One Shot, Pre-Grom, ed and em are good siblings! they're trying, kind of?, mr and mrs blight can choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuusemeprincess/pseuds/wellexcuuusemeprincess
Summary: Hours.Amity Blight has been trying to do this for hours. Drumming her fingers against her desk, agonizing over every word, crossing out and crumpling up pieces of paper. The failed attempts have long since spilled over the edge of the desk and are now gradually forming a mountain on the floor.It’s been hours and somehow, she’s still Not. Any. Closer.Amity's trying to ask Luz to Grom. Ed and Em are her emotional support.Short fic inspired by Dana's "Curious Siblings" comic/sketch.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	leaving the house was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> the comic/sketch in question: https://twitter.com/DanaTerrace/status/1292554987105468416/photo/1  
> title's from Broken Bones by CRX because i think im funny and the song's a banger.

Hours.

Amity Blight has been trying to do this for hours. Drumming her fingers against her desk, agonizing over every word, crossing out and crumpling up pieces of paper. The failed attempts have long since spilled over the edge of the desk and are now gradually forming a mountain on the floor.

It’s been hours and somehow, she’s still Not. Any. Closer.

Rereading this note isn’t making her feel any better about her chances.

‘Luz, I was wondering if you’d go to Grom? With me? As a date?’

“No, that’s not it either,” she grumbles, crushing the paper into a ball and tossing it somewhere off to her right. There has _got_ to be a better way to ask Luz to Grom than this.

Amity’s so focused on the phrasing of her next attempt that she doesn’t hear the pair of footsteps coming up the hall or the slight creak of the door being nudged open. Footsteps on the hardwood floor of her room, however, are a different story. She whirls around to find Edric and Emira standing behind her, arms crossed and exchanging glances with each other. There’s no teasing; none of their usual ribbing - if anything they seem genuinely curious. Something like hope rises in her chest. _Maybe they’re willing to help._

Ed’s concerned frown shifts into a lopsided grin and wow, she just can’t catch a break, can she?

“Heya Mittens.”

Any hope of assistance from that front immediately goes out the window. She turns around and hunches back in on herself, determined to ignore them. They’ll have to get bored eventually.

A few seconds pass in heavy silence as she twirls the pencil around her fingers, praying to the titan that her siblings will just go away. It’s hard to focus on what to say when they’re _right behind her_. Then Ed and Em are leaning over her shoulders, squinting at the mess of notes on her desk. Amity freezes, a ball of fear settling in her stomach. _If they see – or worse, decide to tell Mom and Dad –_

She balls her hand into a fist with enough force that the pencil snaps in half. A small twist of her wrist pulls the abomination goop she keeps for class directly behind her. She doesn’t need to look to know it’s congealed into a copy of her fist under the twins’ feet. Jerking her fist upwards sends the abomination hand and the twins through the air behind her. The silence is shattered by a yelp – sounds high-pitched enough to be Ed – and bone-rattling crash as they’re propelled through the roof.

She’s _so_ lucky Mom and Dad aren’t home.

Looking up at the twin-shaped holes in the ceiling, Amity’s more than a little sorry. They’ll be fine, they always are, but she’s definitely made them angry. She sighs and turns her attention back to her desk. They’ll get her back for that eventually.

Another look at the massive pile-up of failed attempts has her burying her face into her arms and groaning. How is it this hard? She knows she wants to go with Luz to Grom (wants it like she wants to join the Emperor’s Coven, wants it like she wants the old twins back) almost more than she’s wanted anything in her life.

So why oh _why_ is it this hard?

Deep down, she knows exactly why. Because it’s Luz. Luz, the goofy human with the sweet smile and the gentle hands who throws every ounce of herself into everything she does _without fail_. And Luz deserves perfect.

_Or at the very least_ , Amity thinks ruefully, _better than my cowardice._

It’s that thought that pulls her head up off the desk, gets her looking for a new pencil and a fresh sheet of paper, and settles her back down to work.

\-----

The next morning is in a word, torture.

Amity oversleeps and has to skip breakfast. She almost forgets her lunch. Mom and Dad are sitting around in disappointed silence. There’s one and only one positive: it’s suspiciously prank-free.

When she finally heads out for school, Ed and Em are walking in lockstep up ahead, whispering to each other. They’re not on speaking terms with her after she launched them out of her room - which is warranted, she’ll concede that, but whatever. She feels like she’s balancing on a live wire suspended a hundred feet above the ground and every step towards Hexside is another step away from the platform, another butterfly in her stomach. The Grom note isn't literally burning a hole in her pocket but it sure feels like it. 

_Luz is going to say no_ , the voice in the back of her head says. _You don’t deserve her._

There’s none of the twins’ usual chatter to drown it out, and even if there was, how is she supposed to argue with that? If she’s honest with herself, she doesn’t. She almost got Luz dissected by Principal Bump for one, she fought and nearly killed Luz in a witch’s duel for another. Plus, Luz and Willow are best friends and she’s picked on Willow for years. Sort of patching things up now doesn’t make up for that. 

The real problem is more complicated: Amity’s a Blight. She’s supposed to live up to the family name; supposed to be a good Blight. A good Blight does as she’s told. It’s been drilled into her head since she’s been old enough to remember. That means being the top student in her classes, flawlessly displaying her ‘magical talent’, and only socializing with other ‘powerful’ people.

A Blight liking a girl? Outrageous. A Blight liking a human? _Unthinkable_.  
Blights are powerful. Indomitable. Perfect.

But Blights are also cruel and cold and lonely. All the accolades and the prestige hadn’t ever made up for that. Hadn’t ever made her happy then, before Luz. And now? It couldn’t even compare.

She’s still a Blight. Even if she wishes she wasn’t. 

“You really ought to watch where you’re going,” Emira says, dragging Amity out of her own head. “You might walk into someone.”

Amity jerks her head up from the ground. She's at Hexide already. The twins are standing directly in front of the stairs up to class. That alone is a bad sign. Worse, they’re _looking at her_.

This day just can’t get any better _._

Edric glances at Emira almost imperceptibly before shifting his gaze back Amity. Brows furrowed; lips pursed - he looks uncharacteristically thoughtful. Then, as usual, he ruins it by running his mouth.

“Y’know Mittens,” he says, without a hint of mockery, “if you wanna be happy, you’re gonna have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known.”

She blinks at him. “What?”

Em shakes her head and plants her elbow into his ribs, rolling her eyes when he grunts. “What we’re _trying_ to say is good luck today.”

“Oh.” _They know._ She’s pretty sure her face is on fire. “Uh. Thanks.”

Ed smiles – it actually goes up to his eyes so for once it’s not fake - and lowers himself to her height to place his hand on her shoulder. It’s something he hasn’t done since she was ten (before they grew up and were suddenly ‘too cool’ for her) and when he squeezes softly, the entire world seems brighter.

He always managed to straddle the line between grounding and gentle back then. Four years of inexperience hasn’t changed a thing. It’s still a _things are going to be okay_ and a _I’ve got your back_ and an _I love you_ all at once. Em’s wearing a matching grin. “Go get ‘em, Mittens.”

It’s like Amity’s ten again. Somehow.

The twins head into school and Amity’s left alone with the note and her thoughts. Again. The butterflies, though reduced in number, resume their fluttering in her stomach. She shoves them back by going over The Plan. The Plan is simple. Get to Luz’s locker, make sure nobody’s watching, and slip the note in. Super simple. She pulls the note out of her pocket with her free hand and thumbs a corner nervously.

In the end, it’s a short ‘Luz, will you go to Grom with me?’ in purple ink on meticulously folded light pink paper. It doesn’t feel good enough, but it’s all she could get out. The voice rings in again: _It’s not good enough_.

_You’re not the one who decides whether it’s good enough_ , she tells it. _That’s up to Luz._

The voice is getting ready for round two when somebody smashes into her. Well, more accurately, she’s smashed into someone. Her books hit the checkered tile with a thud. That, combined with her already sky-high nerves, is the final straw.

“Watch it, nitwit,” she barks out before dropping to the ground to grab her scattered supplies. She jerks her head up, fully prepared to tear into whoever she’s been so rudely interrupted by and finds Luz’s warm brown eyes staring back at her.

Her heart somersaults into her throat.

“Oh.” The word slips out of her mouth before she can stop it. It takes a second but eventually her brain kicks back into gear. “Hi Luz.”

There’s another beat before she realizes Gus and Willow are there too. Watching. “And co,” she adds awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Luz says with an easy smile, squatting down to her level. “Let me help you.”

Amity closes her eyes and holds back a sigh. Luz really doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. It’d be frustrating if she weren’t so darn adorable.

“Here, your note!”

Eyes wide and heart pounding, Amity snatches the note out of Luz’s grip like her life depends on it. As far as she’s concerned, it does. She leans up against the locker and manages to mumble out an ‘it’s private’ without making a complete fool of herself.

This is not how she wanted this to go.

Luz starts to say something but it’s drowned out by the squeak of the PA system coming to life. Principal Bump’s voice comes over the intercom, unwanted and entirely too upbeat for this early in the morning. It’s even worse considering tonight is Grom, so he’s either completely unaware or straight-up unconcerned that he’s about to ruin some poor student’s night. The entire hallway goes deathly silent.

“This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to…”

Bump pauses almost dramatically and now she’s not so sure he’s as oblivious as he pretends to be.

“Amity Blight.”

The world slows to a crawl. Every single head in the hallway swivels in her direction, Luz’s included. It’s all she can do to keep from melting into a puddle on the spot. _You’re a Blight_ , the voice says, _what did you expect?_

“Our Grom Queen!”

She runs.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh grom took me out back and KILLED ME and ive literally been trying to write this since then  
> my computer decided to eat the first draft of this so at this point i'm literally just glad i got it done period. that aside, these two dorks give me life and after watching the grom episode i felt like i had to contribute somehow. can't draw to save my life so here we are.  
> thanks for making it this far! this is the first fic i've ever written so feel free to roast me in the comments.


End file.
